(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an organic light emitting device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device includes a plurality of pixels, and each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving it.
The organic light emitting element includes an anode and a cathode as two electrodes and an organic light emitting member as the emission layer disposed therebetween. The organic light emitting member emits light of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue, or white.
The organic light emitting member is formed through patterning, or by an Inkjet method by separately using a metal mask.
However, as the size of the display device is increased and the resolution is improved, the size of the mask for manufacturing the organic light emitting member is increased, and the size of the pixels is reduced. Accordingly, the metal mask having a large size is bent at some regions during the deposition process, and it is difficult to correctly align the metal mask to correspond to the small pixels. Also, when using the Inkjet printing method, a light emitting member of a solution state must be used, however the light emitting characteristics are decreased compared with the light emitting member used in the deposition method.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.